Meeting Percy Jackson
by Insane PJO LOver 93
Summary: Alabaster from the Son of Magic (in Demigod Diaries) meets Percy Jackson. (Cover is by viria) Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO


**A/N: So I was bored and had a little time and came up with this. If you have not read Demigod Diaries, DO NOT READ. SPOILERS**

**Also, this one-shot is dedicated to Tekiri for following me JUST to read this. Everyone! READ THIS AUTHOR'S STORIES! THEY ARE AMAZING!**

Alabaster was having a pretty bad day.

First he was cornered by two empousai, then his sword broke, then he lost his magic and then he met _him._ Yet he couldn't help but admire him.

It all started like this.

"Bye Claymore! I'm just going for a day out!" Alabaster shouted.

Claymore smiled and told him to be careful. Ever since Claymore became his Mistform, Alabaster's life had started to look up. Someone actually cared for him. So he walked down to the nearest convenience store and bought a bar of chocolate. As he started walking back home, he heard someone whisper urgently, "Alabaster!"

He swung around, going where the sound was leading him. He finally stopped at a dark alley.

"Hello!?" Alabaster called out uncertainly.

"Alabaster!" He heard the voice again.

Now on guard, Alabaster carefully walked towards the voice, into a dark alley. He pulled out his sword, just in case it was actually a monster.

He had already reached the end of the alley. If it was a trap, there was no turning around a there was a dead end.

"Hello?" He called out again.

"Hello, Alabaster." Two voices spoke simultaneously.

He turned around and there he saw two empousai.

One empousai played a recording and music started to blare. Sometimes Alabaster watched Pokémon and he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Get on with it." He grumbled.

So they did the Jesse and James speech and ended with:

"Kelli."

"Tammi."

"Team empousai! Blast off at the speed of light!" **(A/N: I just HAD to do that! Sorry for OOCness)**

No one noticed the silhouette of a boy up on the creeping up on the three of them.

"Seriously, Kelli? Oh hi Tammi! Long time, no see."

The two empousai snarled at the voice.

"Jackson. LET'S GET HIM!"

"I take Kelli. You take Tammi." The boy shouted.

Alabaster nodded. He tried to slice the empousai but Tammi grabbed his sword and broke it into two pieces.

"Styx." He cursed.

Alabaster prepared to cast a spell. "_Incantare: Stulti Carcer."_ **(A/N: I actually got that from the Demigod Diaries book)**

Nothing happened. Alabaster was shocked. After all, he was expecting the empousai to not move at all.

"H-how? T-t-that's n-not possible!" Alabaster stuttered.

Tammi stepped forward. "You foolish boy! When your mother made us. She accidentally gave us the power to take away her children's powers." **(A/N: This is fake. I came up with it to fit my story. If you want to use this in your own fanfictions, you can but credit me)**

Tammi stuck her hand out and murmured some words. Wisps of blue smoke flew off Alabaster and he screamed in pain. It felt as if someone was taking a part of him away.

The boy hurriedly stabbed Kelli and while Tammi was not looking, stabbed her from behind. As she shriveled to dust, the boy helped Alabaster up.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Normally Alabaster would have just run away but this guy had just saved his life. "Alabaster, son of Hecate. What's yours?"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Why haven't I seen you around at camp?"

"You!" Alabaster yelled. He picked up the half of his sword with the hilt and tried to attack.

"I will KILL you!" He yelled.

"Dude! What's going on? I literally JUST saved your life!" Percy yelled and used the disarming maneuver.

"Tell me your story." He commanded Alabaster.

"I was an unclaimed boy who hated the gods so I joined the Titans. I found out my mother was Hecate. In the Titan War, I led my siblings and most of them died!"

Percy looked surprised. "But we have a Hecate cabin? Why don't you live at camp?"

"My siblings are allowed to but I'm not because I'm a "bad influence" or something."

"That's unfair. But why did you try to kill me?"

"Well, I vowed to myself that I would get my revenge, so yeah. I also thought you were a terrible person so … I guess I was wrong." He spoke guiltily.

"You are going to camp." Percy finally spoke after about ten minutes of awkward silence.

"I told you! They won't let me!"

"Then I'll convince them."

Alabaster sighed. "Fine, but do you have a drachma?"

Percy fished a drachma out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Claymore." He said as Percy made a rainbow out of water and he threw the drachma.

The face of his fatherly figure/Mistform appeared.

"Alabaster? Who's that?" Claymore asked.

"Percy, meet Claymore. Claymore meet Percy." Alabaster said.

"Percy!" Claymore spluttered. "I thought you hated that guy."

"It turns out, he's a pretty nice fellow. He said he would try to convince Camp Half-Blood to take me in if that's okay with you."

"Go for it!" Claymore said smiling.

"So how are we gonna get to camp?"

Percy smirked and whistled. A hellhound ran towards them.

Alabaster ran off. Weaponless, he would not stand a chance against it. To say he was surprised when the hellhound started licking his face was an understatement.

"Hi, Mrs. O'Leary. Good girl!" Percy said as he started petting her.

"Is that thing safe?" Alabaster asked.

"Safe? Meet the world's one and only nice hellhound Mrs. O'Leary! Hop on!"

"You've got to be kidding me."

Percy dragged the slightly younger boy and helped him up.

"What exactly are we gonna do?" Alabaster asked nervously.

Percy flashed a smile. "Shadow travel."

Alabaster couldn't see anything. He could only feel Mrs. O'Leary's fur as he clutched onto it for dear life. The shadows melted into a new scene.

"I give you permission to enter." He said and then pushed Mrs. O'Leary into the camp's borders and dragged Alabaster to Chiron.

The Centaur's eyes widened as he saw who Percy had brought.

Percy raised his hand as if to tell Chiron to let him explain.

"Don't worry. He won't betray us. We can make him swear on the River Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx that I will not betray Camp Half-Blood or be a bad influence." Alabaster spoke.

"Very well." Chiron sighed.

"Introduce him to his cabin-mates at the Hecate cabin."

"Okay." Percy said. "But first, let's get him a proper sword."

As he and Percy found a good weapon for Alabaster, he couldn't help but think that maybe, life didn't have to suck.

**A/N: So guys! How was it? Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review! Favourite or Follow! Do whatever you want! I hope you liked it because I worked hard on this.**

**Peace out!**

**Insane PJO Lover 93**


End file.
